particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Dolgava
Dolgava, officially the Dolgavan Confederation (Dolgavan: Dolgaves Konfederācija, Hulstrian: Dolgarische Eidgenossenschaft, Manoush: Dolgavikano Ekipen, Old Tokundian: Dolgavĭskŭ Sŭvǫzŭ) is a nation on the continent of Keris. Geography Dolgaria is currently divided into five subnational entities, known as Reģions. They are Hodari, Karzon, Kirzon Valley, Lirath, and Quagotu. Four of the states are on the mainland of the continent of Keris while Karzon is a large island well off the coast of the continent, separated from the mainland by the Straits of Karzon. The unique geography of the country gives it the shape of a jumper if turned around as two of the provinces that are next to each other come out of the end of the country as extended peninsulas, forming large gulfs in the north and south. The southern gulf, defined by the east coast of Hodari and south coast of Kirzon Valley forms the Hodari Gulf, while the northern gulf defined by the northeast coast of Lirath and northwest coast of Quagotu forms the Lirath Bay, itself an infolding of the greater Sea of Deliverance which separates Dolgaria from Trigunia. Another extended bay lies to the Northeast of Quagotu, and west of Tiania in Kizenia, and is known in Dolgaria as the Bay of Whales. In the Northwest, the Povant Mountain Range runs from Kyozi through Lirath (between Dolgarburg and Darina) to the ocean. Otherwise, mostly rolling hills with green farms abound. Quagotu's elegant landscape is complimented by the Hokotoff Mountians to the east (which also extend into Kirzon Valley and form the border between Dolgaria and Kizenia) and the misnamed Auburn Hills to the south. The Great Quagotu River divides the marshy wetlands of Quagotu Region from the rolling hills of Lirath. Kirzon Valley is mountainous in the north border, with a lush river delta forming a large valley through the whole of the region. Hodari lies low and is the home of rivers, mainly the Prescott River, and small lakes such as Lake Marigold, Lake Arequipa, and the Great Gloriana Lake. Karzon, a dense island to the west has a rough terrain of cliff shores, hills, and rocky soil, which makes it agriculturally dependent on the mainland. Karzon Main article: Karzon The Region of Karzon has long had a tense relationship with the rest of the Republic. A plurality of Karzonian are members of the so-called 'Good Church,' a Gnostic Christian sect. The 'Good People' have historically been religiously conservative and isolationist. The Karzonians also claim a separate ethnicity and linguistic tradition from Dolgaria, although today this is mostly reflected only in a faint accent. Karzon has in the past sought autonomy, as advocated by the Karzon National Party. Demographics Politics & Government The government of the Dolgavan Confederation takes place in a feudal republican framework based on serfs and slaves ruled by a feudal nobility, whereby political authority is divided between four factions, namely the Order of St. Parnum the Thunderer, the Ducal House de Tournai-Schwervig, the Tribes of Manoush®, and the hajduk Forest Militia. Each of the four factions is in charge of a certain aspect of Dolgavan government and economy. The Manoush tribes serve the role of middlemen between the government and the people, and are in charge of the economy, being tasked with raising taxes and controlling most industries. The Order of St. Parnum the Thunderer oversees the Dolgavan Inquisition and forms part of the military. The Ducal House de Tournai-Schwervig controls the Kerisian Trade and Industrial League and is in charge of the navy and foreign trade. The Forest Militia form another part of the military and are in charge of internal security. All four parties are granted wide cultural and religious autonomy. The joint government of the Dolgavan Confederation is ruled by the Great Council (Dolgavan: Lielā Padome, Hulstrian: Grossen Rat, Old Tokundian: Velikiy Sŭvětŭ, Manoush: Svat Baro), formed of representatives of the four great estates. The Great Council has authority over all government affairs, and is the unifying body of the Confederation. The council oversees the joint diplomatic and intelligence services, manages common military affairs, and handles legal matters and enforcement. The Great Council is presided by the Coucil of Four (Dolgavan: Gada Četru, Hulstrian: Rat der Vier, Old Tokundian: Sŭvětŭ Četyrŭ, Manoush: Štareskero Svat), composed of the Four Princes of the Confederation, namely the Big Kahuna of the Tribes of Manoush®, the Imperial Lord of the Kerisian Trade and Industrial League, the Grand Hetman of the Forest Militia, and the Grand Master of the Order of St. Parnum. The legislative affairs of the confederation are overseen by the Great Sobor, formed of representatives of the 25 States of the Confederation. Within the Sobor, the Confederate and Vassal estates have three votes each, bringing the total number of votes to 75. Constituent States Dolgava is divided into two kinds of "States" or "Estates": Confederate Estates, enjoying immediacy (i.e. are not subordinated to any other entity but the Great Sobor and the Great Council), and the Vassal Estates, each subordinated to one of the 5 Confederate Estates. The Confederate estates have the right to collect taxes, mint their own coins, wage war, etc. Each of the Confederate Estates is ruled by one of the four factions of the Confederation and by the Church. History Dolgarian Empire (2140-2424) The Dolgarian Empire oversaw a turmoulous period in Dolgarian history. With a lack of dynastic monarchy, Emperors rose and fell with shocking regularity, and governments tended to be mere personality vehicles for the claimants. This period of instability saw the formation of the great landowning magnates, and aristocracy. 1st Dolgarian Republic (2424-2604) June 2424 saw the downfall of the unstable Imperialist system, with the Free-Peoples Party and Republican Party ceasing power; and promising a new Dolgaria for all. With a programme promising major redistribution of land, power and wealth - the first republic was born into chronic instability. The First Republic officially renamed Dolgaria the 'Independent Federation of Dolgaria', a statement of the utopian dreams of the age. The National Assembly became home to numerous political parties, with Imperialists, Fascists, Republicans and Radicals at each others throats. During this period the great land magnates power was weakened, though through the imperialists and fascistic parties were able to hold back the leftist asperations for land redistribution. Dolgavas Republikas The rise of major leftist parties, the 1st Republic - the Independent Federation collapsed. The 2604 election saw the National Assembly vote for its abolition; replaced with the new legislative body - Siema. The Imperialist and fascistic parties votes collapsed, as a revolutionary spirit erupted. Aristocrats and land magnates power for the first time seemed to be seriously under challenge. The Dolgavas Republikas promised to fulfil the failed and stiffled utopianism that the 1st Republic was born out of. Anarchy, and Confederation: the 'free zone of Dolgaria With the historically promised problems of chronic instability Dolgava continued to flick between governing systems. By 2800s the Dolgavas Republikas had shown an equal failure for stable government as all models previously. Despite the political weaknesses however industrialisation carried apace, with weak social justice policies. But by 2800s the republikas gave way to the Anarchists and their 'Free Zone'. The Anarchists had captured power in the 2815 revolution (where the Prezident had been murdered). The 'Lirath Spring' took place, where all across the capital province military units, soldiers, naval men and officers joined the anarchists. The 'Anarchist Congress' quickly established the 'free zone' and this lawlessness effectively represented a state of civil war within the deeply divided nation. 2836 saw the Confederation Party, backed by land owners, aristocrats, middle class families defeat the Anarchists - retaking Enkure and ending the 'Anarchist Congress'. The 'Free Zone' was given a Confederation-framework, designed as a compromise to unite all factions. Communist Period 2852-2888 2852 saw the Communist Party take exclusive power. They abolished the Confederation Congress, and established a Socialist Peoples Republic. Civil rights were abolished, industrialisation accelerated apace, and land estates were broken up. Boris Zakas was the dictator-President throughout the entire communist period. The Communist Period ended when the anti-revolutionary coalition finally; after a long guerilla insurgency brought down the communist regime. Boris Zakas was executed for crimes against Dolgaria Dolgaristan 2888-2899 During this period, the anti-revolutionary party - effectively a collection of anti-communists, struggled to maintain any real control over the country. The 'Dolgaribashi' (Presidency) was unable to command legitimacy, and therefore loyalty. Kingdom of Dolgaria 2899-2943 The first Kingdom of Dolgaria was born out of the counterrevolutionary magnates and aristocrats finally capturing power. During this period, the lands broken up during the Zakas period were restored - or compensation issued. The monarchs during this period were: Dec 2899 - Dec 2903 - Edward I Dec 2903 - Dec 2905 - James I Dec 2905 - Dec 2911 - Evelyn I Annabel, Princess of V (Queen) Dec 2911 - Dec 2940 - Evelyn II Grosevner, Princess of Zamokgrad The Kingdom collapsed with the death of Evelyn II, who left no legitimate heirs. Faced with a resurgent communist menace, the social feudalist party took control under Regent Catherine. She rulled as regent, propped up by the major landowners, magnates and industrialists from 2940-2943, when a republic was finally declared (following negotiations with the moderate republican left, centrist liberals and royalists) Dolgavas Parliamentary Republic (2943-3266) Despite being offcially called a 'Republic', for most of the period the country entered into 'personal union' with Hulstria (and so, had an elected representative of the 'Imperator') The Progressive Greens ruled during this period with considerable ability, and for the first time in Dolgarian history - the country was stable, and at relative peace. The personal union with Hulstria's royal house did however motivate a resurgent communist menace, which by 3266 captured power in a general election. The instability which followed reminded Dolgarians of just what their bloody history was like. Itzal Azana Dictatorship (3266-3272) Allegedly heading a 'Peoples Democratic Republic', Itzal Azana ruled as a despot, and dictator. Under his rule, Lirath province (or soviet, as it had been renamed) was renamed after him 'in his honour'. The capital was also renamed after the president (or 'eternal president' as he anointed himself in 3269), Enkure became 'Azanograd'. He fell from power in the summer of 3272, following a massive anti-communist peaceful revolution under the Greens and Anarchist Federation. He fled abroad, and his party- Izqueirda Republicana dissolved itself (being reborn as 'New Left') 2nd Dolgarian Republic (3272-3292) The 2nd Republic was an unstable compromise arrangement between the Greens and New Left; who shared power to prevent Dolgaria being torn apart by civil unrest. The 2nd Republic finally collapsed in the General Elections of 3292, when the 'Whig Party' under Olalla Stephenson broke from New Left, and declared the restoration of the Hulstrian royals (albeit, not personal union, and as Kings rather than Emperors) The Kingdom of Dolgava (3292-3414) The Kingdom of Dolgava has seen rapid peace and stability with the Whigs retaining government in the general elections of 3292, 3294 and 3297. Under the Whigs, the Hulstrian Emperor's younger brother Georg Ludwig was restored to the throne, as head of the von 'Rothringen-Ludwig' Dynasty (cadet branch of the Rothringens of Hulstria). King Georg Ludwig I has so far enjoyed two 'elected representatives', Olalla Stephenson and the Earl Rosebery and has so far had two prime ministers (both Whigs) Olalla Stephenson and Baroness Granville. The 3290s has become known as the 'Whig supremacy' given the Whig Party's grip on power, and influence over the monarchy. The Whigs were a collection of reforming land magnates, aristocrats and radicals - all aiming to implement an economically liberal agenda combined with a socially progressive agenda. With the collapse of the Whigs, the Rothringen-Ludwig monarchy began to lose its stability, so that by the beginning of the 35th century, Dolgava became a single-party state ruled by a Socialist party, while the monarch was reduced to a figurehead. Manoush Takeover and Dolgavan War (3414-3440) Dolgavan Confederation (3440-present) Economy The currency of the Republic was formerly known as the Dolgarian Federal Haldur (DFH). The Haldur was divided into 100 subunits called Cendurs. It was revalued later into the Dolgavas Dalderis (DLD), which is subdivided into 1000 Tūkstošais, commonly shortened to "Tuks". Category:Nations Category:Dolgaria Category:Keris